The present invention concerns a procedure for making mixed polymers of ethylene and long-chained alpha olefins. To be more precise, the invention concerns a procedure for making copolymers of ethylene and long-chained alpha olefins in which the density and melting point of the polymer can within given limits be regulated independent of each other and in which the quantity of long-chained alpha olefin can be easily regulated in a wide range in suspension polymerization.
For copolymerizing ethylene with olefins with the purpose of making LLDP (linear low density polyethylene) a number of commercial procedures are known in prior art, in which the most commonly used alpha olefins are 1-butylene and 1-octylene. In suspension and gas phase polymerization, 1-butylene is as a rule used, whereas in solution polymerization 1-octylene is used. The tensile strength, tearing strength and piercing strength of films made from copolymers are as a rule better when the comonomer is a long-chained alpha olefin, and it is therefore advantageous to be able to include them in the polymer.
Copolymerization of ethylene and long-chained alpha olefins containing more than eight carbon atoms by solution and gas phase polymerizing is commonly known in the patent literature. In suspension polymerization, in contrast, long-chained alpha olefins containing more than eight carbon atoms could not be used because at the low temperatures employed, the reactivity of long-chained alpha olefins is not sufficient. If it is specifically desired to make copolymers in which the quantity of long-chained alpha olefin is relatively high, one would have to use excessively high alpha olefin monomer contents in suspension polymerization. This, however, entails the drawback that the polymer being produced swells and the reactor gets dirty. The proportion of long-chained alpha olefin in the polymer still cannot be made high enough in this way. As a result, the making of copolymers of ethylene and long-chained alpha olefins by suspension polymerizing is not commercially practiced, and even in other methods the use of copolymers with more than eight carbon atoms is not often presented, not even in the examples of patent specifications.